yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
MediaCorp
MediaCorp Pte Ltd, better known as MediaCorp, is a group of commercial media companies in Singapore, with business interests in television and radio broadcasting, interactive media, and, to a lesser extent, print publishing and filmmaking. Currently, MediaCorp runs 7 television channels and 13 radio channels, making it the largest media broadcaster and provider in Singapore, and the only terrestrial TV broadcaster in the city-state. It is wholly owned by Temasek Holdings, a government-owned investment arm.Temasek Holdings Major Portfolio Companies History Before 12 February 2001, MediaCorp was formerly known as: * Television Singapore (TV Singapore, 15 February 1963 - 30 December 1963) * Television Malaysia (Singapore) (28 December 1963 - 8 August 1965) * Radio and Television Singapore (RTS, 9 August 1965 - 31 January 1980) * Singapore Broadcasting Corporation (SBC, 1 February 1980 - 30 September 1994) * Television Corporation of Singapore (TCS), Radio Corporation of Singapore (RCS) and Singapore Television Twelve (STV12) (1 October 1994 - 11 February 2001) Important events Television MediaCorp offers seven free terrestrial television channels, and one high-definition channel. As a result of the MediaCorp-MediaWorks merger in late 2004, Singapore Press Holdings currently holds a 20% interest in MediaCorp's TV operations.SPH Profile Notable TV Shows from MediaCorp TV drama and sitcom series Chinese language English language * Masters of The Sea (1994) (TV drama) * Growing Up (1996-2001) The longest running English drama in Singapore, span around 1960s - 1980s. * VR Man (TV Drama) Attempt at making a superhero show with local personality. * Under One Roof, (1994) (The first local English sitcom, criticized for its use of Singlish) * Phua Chu Kang (Local English sitcom, starring Gurmit Singh. Also criticized for its heavy use of Singlish) (1997-2007) * Making Love (Local English comedy, starring Andrea D'Cruz, Celest Chong, Jimmy T, Kevin Verghese) (2000) * Moulmein High (Local English drama, starring Cynthia Koh) * First Touch (Local English drama, starring Edmund Chen, Amy Cheng, Vernetta Lopez, Nick Shen) (2000-2002) * Living with Lydia (Local English sitcom, starring Lydia Sum.) * Oh Carol! (Local English sitcom, starring Carol Cheng.) * After Hours (Local English drama, starring Linda Liao, Utt, Joanne Peh) (2 seasons) * Like My Own (2004)(Local English drama, starring Flora Chan, Zhu Mi Mi, Ho Wen Long, Amy Cheng) * Tiramisu (2005)(Local English drama, starring Sharon Au) * ABC DJ (2006) (Local English sitcom, starring Korean actor Eugene Lee) * Maggi & Me (2006) (Local English sitcom, starring Adrian Pang and Fiona Xie, premieres 25 July 2006) * Yang Sisters (2006) (Local English sitcom, starring Cheng Pei-Pei, premieres 28 September 2006)) * Enbloc (2008) (Local English drama, starring Patrick Teoh, Darren Lim, Nick Shen, Nathaniel Ho, Rebecca Lim) * Red Thread (2009) (Local English drama, premieres 14 April 2009) * Fighting Spiders (2009) (Channel 5's drama, premieres 14 April 2009) * Point of Entry (2010) (Local English Action-drama about an elite team of ICA, premiers 2 December 2010) * The Pupil (2010-2011) (Local English drama, about the legal profession in Singapore, premiers 7 January 2010) * Point of Entry 2 (2012) (Local English Action-drama about an elite team of ICA, premiers 5/Jan/2012) * Code of Law (2012) (Local English drama about the legal profession in Singapore, premiers 13 September 2012) News * News 5 Tonight (Channel 5's flagship news programme in English shown at 9:30pm SST) * News Tonight (Channel 8's flagship news programme in Mandarin first shown at 10:00pm SST and repeated on Channel U at 11:00pm SST) * Primetime World (Channel NewsAsia's flagship news programme shown at 9:00pm SST) * Vasantham Tamil News (Vasantham's flagship news programme in Tamil shown at 8:30pm SST and repeats at 11:30pm SST on Monday to Wednesday and time varies before closedown on Thursdays to Sundays) * Berita (Suria's flagship news programme in Malay first shown at 8pm SST and repeats at 11:30pm SST) Other shows * Crime Watch (Talk about crime prevention, partially based on the German programme. Produced by MediaCorp and Singapore Police Force.) * True Files (Cases of the murders of yesteryears.) * True Courage (The extraordinary courage of some Singaporeans.) Radio MediaCorp offers thirteen free-to-air radio channels, as well as Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB) service. DAB Radio is set to be discontinued on 1 December 2011 due to low listenership.Digital radio from MediaCorp to cease - Channel NewsAsia MediaCorp Subaru Impreza Challenge An annual event that MediaCorp anchors is the MediaCorp Subaru Impreza WRX Challenge. Much public attention and participation is drawn from the public to this event. The Laurels The Laurels, formerly known as Viewer's Choice, is an Advertisement Tracking Services which is until 2014. It also controls the "MediaCorp Advertising Enquiries (MAE)", which was replaced by TV Connect. It also showcases the Family TVC, which has a girl wearing red high heel slingback shoes, for the prefects' dance, born in 1993-94. See also * Broadcasting in Singapore * Censorship in Singapore * List of Singaporeans * Media of Singapore * Singapore Broadcasting Corporation * Television Corporation of Singapore * List of programmes broadcast by MediaCorp Channel 5 * List of programmes broadcast by MediaCorp Channel U * References External links * Singapore MediaCorp Official Website Category:MediaCorp Category:Singaporean media Category:Companies of Singapore Category:Temasek Holdings Category:Newspapers published in Singapore Category:Singaporean radio Category:Magazine publishing companies Category:Newspaper companies Category:Television networks Category:Companies established in 2001 Category:Government-owned companies of Singapore Singapore Category:External services (broadcasting)